


Courteous Armour

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #85: “Courtesy is a lady’s armour.”, Calendar.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Courteous Armour

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #85: “Courtesy is a lady’s armour.”, Calendar.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Courteous Armour

~

Harry jumped to his feet. “Where?” he snapped. “And how is he?” 

Parvati shrugged. “He’s in the lobby. He came in a public entrance Floo and even brought a--” 

“Enough!” Harry shouted. “Just...is he okay?!” 

Parvati blinked. “Courtesy is a lady’s, and a _gentleman's_ armour, Potter,” she said pointedly. “You’d do well to remember that.” 

Harry sighed. “Sorry, but I’m really worried.”

Parvati’s eyes softened. “I know. And he seems fine. Temperamental, but that’s not unusual--”

Not waiting to hear any more, Harry pushed past her to race for the lobby, Ron hot on his heels. “Harry? Hang on, mate,” he cried, but Harry didn’t stop. 

Harry wasn’t sure what route he used to get there, but less than a minute later, he skidded into the lobby, looking around wildly. 

There was a group of people gathered by one of the Floos, but Harry had eyes for only one of them. When he spotted Severus his heart sped up. Squaring his shoulders, Harry stalked towards him with determination. 

Conversation died as he drew near and Aurors parted to let him through. “Severus,” he whispered when he was close.

Severus looked none the worse for wear, although Harry could tell he was tired. When he saw Harry approaching, the corner of his mouth lifted. “Harry.”

“Glad you’re back.” Harry exhaled. “We were...concerned.”

“Indeed. Well, clearly someone had to take charge of this operation.” Severus gestured to a trussed up man by his feet “The ringleader of your gang.”

“Great,” said Harry, not even sparing the criminal a glance, and, ignoring their audience, dragged Severus into a desperate kiss into which he poured all his relief and longing. 

Severus responded immediately, gathering Harry to him and kissing him back with enthusiasm, his hand settling possessively on Harry’s arse. When they finally parted, Harry was panting. “I believe our secret’s out,” Severus murmured.

“I’ll say,” muttered Ron.

After a brief, shocked silence, there was a smattering of applause. Robards stepped forward. “Take this one down to the holding area for questioning,” he instructed an Auror. He smiled faintly. “And I’m clearing your calendar for the next day, Potter.” He glanced at Severus. “You’ve earned a break.”

~


End file.
